A Bath for Two
by Arkeem
Summary: Emilia and Aubrey clash for the spotlight as always after a hard dancing session. After leaving their two companions to the side, they take their chance to arrange a meeting after a tough day of work. Bodie decides to take a bit of a relaxing bath before Angel arrives, but his thoughts are nowhere near to letting him take the quiet bath he wanted.


A full bathtub with hot water, that's what Bodie needed after the workout of this afternoon with his crew. So after getting himself cleaned, he let the tub get filled to the brim with water. The steam was getting thicker in the bathroom, and as soon as it got filled, he stepped in with a relieved sigh, making most of the content spill outside of the tub as he sat down. He let his muscles and mind relax, enjoying the silence in the room saturated with whiteness and heat.

Letting his thoughts roam, he went through today's exercises and the intense battle against Lu$h. As always, Miss Aubrey and Emilia were caught up in their intense rivalry and danced as if they were fighting for their lives. Both companions had simply stood there since they would only "interfere", the girls saying it was "a thing between them", so Bodie and Angel found themselves again in a side watching their partners throw themselves in the middle of a cheering crowd that seemed to be growing. Angel crossed his arms on top of his chest and checked the girls for a second before setting his sight on the blond. "Guess we've been left out.. Again." He winked and leaned closer to where Bodie was standing, almost leaning against him. "Hey, want me to drop by your place later?" the latino asked the taller man, and got a shy smile and a yes between laughs. They both had been seeing each other after the meet ups for a while now, and exchanged key copies so they could roam freely between their places.

The image of his lover lingered on his mind for a moment. What was he wearing when they talked today? The (at first hazy) picture of Angel came to his mind, getting clearer by the second. He was wearing his vest and shirt, almost completely unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed, a hint of slyness in his eyes, darkened by the shadow of his trilby. As the image got clearer, the blonde's hands started to roam over his chest, letting out contempt sighs, eyes closed, getting lost in his fantasy. Soft caramel skin under the afternoon sun, sweat dripping down his forehead, the previous dancing had him breaking a sweat. Angel had a coy smile and a dark brown gaze that sent shivers down his spine. Bodie slid his hands and started to play with his broad chest, biting his lower lip and leaning against the border of the bathtub, he could feel his own dick slowly getting harder. Trying to mimic Angel's touch, he let his hands roam freely on his chest and nipples, slowly circling them and pinching the nubs. Roughly he twisted one, and as he let out a low moan, he continued to massage them; palms rubbing against the erect and hard flesh.

The other hand got busy as well, stroking his growing erection, pleasuring all the good spots around the sensitive shaft. The heat of the water was making him a bit lightheaded, making him try and focus harder on the images flashing through his head. Imagining his lover's fingers all over his chest, nibbling his neck, caressing every bit of wet skin, he quickly sped up the movements. Heavily breathing, he left his chest unattended and guided his hand underneath a leg, unceremoniously shoving a pair of fingers inside. The pleasure was good, but it was not enough; he was at the very verge of finishing but couldn't make it despite his furious stroking and fingering. That's when the sound of a door knocking made him come back to his senses.

"W-wait a second!" He fidgeted a second and proceeded to sunk as deep into the tub as he could, leaving his chest barely exposed. The foggy bathroom cleared itself a bit after a second, and standing there, in front of the door was none other than Angel. Mischief in his eyes, he started to undress as fast as he could.

"You wouldn't mind if I join in the fun, right?" With just a sway, his clothes were gone, and with a jump, he was already inside the tub behind Bodie before he could even protest. The water was already overflowing, so by the time Angel made it in between some squeezes, most of the tub's content was outside the bathtub itself. "Well if I knew I had a hot bath and a hot mess inside it by the time I came back home, I would've ran."

"I'm sorry Angel I wasn't real-" His embarrassed face melted away the moment he felt hands roaming over his stomach. He couldn't face his lover the way they were sitting inside the tub, but he could certainly feel his crotch against his backside.

"Where you thinking of me while doing it? You know, I heard you over the other side of the door." Hands were slowly going up and down, caressing the hot skin, under and over the water. "Tell me, what were you imagining while you were touching yourself?" A chill ran over Bodie's back when he felt a blow on his neck, followed by long kisses, licks and bites over is shoulders. His arms went limp on both sides of the tub while those hands did their magic, pinching the tender flesh of his chest, stroking his inner thighs, casually brushing his once again full standing penis under the water.

"I was thinking of you… Thinking of your hands and their touch against my skin." A sudden gasp, this was turning him on more than usual. The feeling of Angel's raising dick pressing hard against his ass, the sucking sounds he was doing while kissing his neck and those damned hands that seemed to be everywhere, pleasing everything in ways only he knew. Soon enough, those magical fingers encased his member and made him moan in pleasure, hips furiously moving at a speedy crescendo. Waves crashing against the tub sides, his head now resting against Angel's body, lusciously moaning and panting, eyes shut down in pleasure as he felt fingers masturbating him towards a desperate and longing orgasm. But just before he could finally cum, the hand around his shaft suddenly squeezed hard and stopped moving, with a loud whimper, he moved his hips so he could reach his so desired release.

"Well someone is eager to finish!" Angel's ragged breath was hitting against his hot cheek, and all he could do was whine and rub himself off as best as he could in his condition, crashing his soft ass against the brunette's hard erection, almost as if he was inciting him to continue. ".. if you wanted it so badly you could have given me a call a couple of days before, you know hermoso? I will satisfy every-" as he was speaking, he grabbed Bodie by the hips and lifted him up "-single.." his face closed up towards his entrance "-need you have." A sudden gasp of pleasure was heard from the blond's lips as he felt his hole teased by something wet, and shivers ran down his spine as he tried to find support on the sides of the tub. His backside was being ravished by the moment, tongue prodding deep inside him, followed by a finger, and later two. He was already pretty loose from his previous workout, and the need to have something else besides fingers inside of him grew bigger by the second.

"Angel please I can't hold on.." Precum was covering the tip of his dick, glistering under the yellow lights of the bathroom, without even needing touch, he was already at the verge of his limits yet again. The teasing was making him lose his mind, making him feel like putty between the latino's arms.

"How ready you think you are amor mio?" Playfully biting the ass in front of him, the dancer toyed with his "prey" for the moment; he wanted to hear how desperate his cute lover was, wanted to hear how badly this guy who was a head taller and even more broader than him needed so desperately his dick inside of him.

Bodie turned around to face him, face red and sweaty, brow furrowed in a pleasurable and somewhat painful way. "I'm as ready as I can be, I waited for you all morning, all week. I trembled at the thought of you, of your touch, of your voice. I got hard thinking of you all day long, so please.." A short pause, blue eyes wandered over his lover's face towards the floor, shyness and need written all over his face "So please fill me up, and make me feel good."

Oh boy, those words coming out of the surfer's mouth were something new. The cheerful, friendly, almost naïve and innocent guy, begging to get his ass plundered. His words backfired, and made Angel blush and smirk, his dick pulsing in excitement, so with no more lingering, he lined himself up for a shot. Patting the sweaty white backside, he grabbed his hips and slowly made his way in, giving some time to the other one to adjust to his girth; it took a ridiculous amount of patience and mental strength to not simply thrust straight right into him and start to move like a beast without mercy.

"Well said my love." Once fully inside, Angel slid over him, his chest brushing the strong back, making one of his hands reached for support while the other one reached for the blond's shaft, and slowly started to pump it up and down, rubbing the dripping pre over the top, skillfully making it rise back to a full stand. Bodie let out a groan and started to move his hips at a rhythm that seemed to be getting faster by the second, feeling so full and so nice to have his lover inside of him. Angel swayed his hips back and forth, to one side to the other, trying to find that spot that would make the blond see white from the pleasure, and it didn't take him a lot to achieve that. While Bodie was supporting himself on his hands on the sides of the tub, the latino started to move faster, standing up and taking a better and more comfortable stance to thrust better, lining himself again and again to brush against that sensitive spot inside of the other that would make his hot insides squirm and tighten up in pleasure. His hands were pressing against the skin so hard, they left small markings of fingers on top of the already flushed pink skin. Again and again, Bodie was moaning beneath him with reckless abandon, and Angel was grabbing his hips to gain more control, though he didn't needed more, the blond was technically slamming himself on his cock.

The water was splashing everywhere as the thrusting continued, sound of skin hitting skin filling the room as both men slowly reached their limits. Reaching the conclusion that there wasn't enough skin to touch, Angel made the other stand up as well, hugging his torso from behind, cheek against the strong muscled back; hands roaming again the broad and soft chest. Both hands rested on top of both erect nipples and started to pinch them and tug on them gently, twisting the nubs against his fingers, pressing the palms hard against the plump hot flesh of the blond's chest.

"Wait not th-" His words were cut off by a long moan that escaped from his throat. Angel was masterfully hitting a sweet spot, Bodie closed his eyes, his hands on top of his lover's, trying to stop him from playing with his sensitive chest, he was feeling lightheaded from the heat and he was already about to finish, his body was tensing up and his erection was bouncing up and down steadily leaking precum and about to burst.

He lost control of the situation when one of the hands let his nipple alone and went straight to jack him off. The moment when those dark digits circled against the head of his dick and started to play with it, a thumb sliding side to side over his cumslit, his head saw stars, and with a loud scream, his arms went to the back to grab and pull Angel closer to himself in one last thrust that made him cum hard into his hand.

While Bodie was riding off his orgasm, the brunette kept thrusting back and forth, feeling the wet and slippery insides squeeze him delightfully, still hitting his partner's prostate; milking him for all he was worth. White cum leaking steadily now in a flow from Bodie's dick as he was worked hard, body going limp as Angel kept plowing him, mouth hanging open gasping for air and eyes closed in a continuing pleasure. One last thrust awoke him from his stupor, and the next second, the body behind him was tensing up. The bathroom went suddenly quiet, the breathing of both tired men the only thing to be heard inside. Angel supported Bodie for a second, still inside of him, and then with a relieved sigh, stood apart, only to snuggle against him again with a smile plastered on his face. Leaving a trail of kisses, he made the other one turn around for a proper kiss, lips that happily met and locked for a couple of seconds.

"Well I think we now need another shower" The brunette smiled and playfully spanked his companion, his smile meeting a shy nod; while both sat down for a second inside the almost empty tub Angel snuggled against Bodie's back, sighing in a content manner.. Hands again roaming on top of a well formed stomach. Not half a second passed, the blond let out a surprised gasp.

"Angel...!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!"


End file.
